powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Diffrent Drum
A Diffrent Drum 'is the fifth episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arc. Synopsis Zerak and Rita split Jason and Julia from the others and thanks to them Julia nearly finds out who the rangers are. Episode Another Day had come at Angel Grove's Gym and Juice bar had come and things were going to be getting rather interesting today. Jason was doing some bench pressing as Luke was drinking his mango drink from Ernie as he looked over the bench pressing records of the top five when he saw number one though he spit out his drink coughing. "Bulk?" He asked in disbelief seeing the name for the top bench pressing record. "Hey Mr. Smith check this out" Luke said calling over to Zeran Smith. "Hmm?" Zeran asked as he was sipping on his strawberry drink walking over to see what Luke was looking at. "What you looking at Padawan? Oh! bench pressing record lets see who's at the top." Zeran said taking another sip of his drink before spit taking it coughing. "Geese you trying to kill me, Padawan. Bulk has this record? Really?! Really?! Really?" He asked in disbelief as Luke sighed and nodded. "I wish it was a joke Mr. Smith, but it's not." Luke stated as Zeran sighed holding his head trying to figure out this situation of just HOW Bulk got the record. The man sure as hell didn't have the body of a body builder to pull that record off. Julia was by herself practicing her Martial arts with punches and kicks on a training bag while Jason was bench pressing as Ernie was counting. "Come on Jason your doing great keep going. 988, 989, 990, 991, 992, 993. Come on Jason you can do it!" Ernie said while Kimberly was practicing her gymnastics on the balancing beam. "Thats it nice and steady!" Ernie cheered before asking. "By the way what number we on?" He asked as Jason finished another bench press. "995" Jason answered. "997, 998, 999!" Ernie said as Kimberly and Julia came over and Kimberly smiled. "Nice moves over on the bag, Trying to Impress Trini still?" She asked as Julia smirked. "You know me to well so whats going on." Julia asked in confusion at what Jason was trying to pull off. Ernie spoke but they couldn't understand him as Kimberly spoke. "Once more without food in your mouth" She said as Ernie swallowed his food before speaking. "1,003. 1,004!" Ernie said with glee as Kimberly clapped her hands together. "Yes! Jason gonna pull of the bench pressing record and put Bulk in his place!" Kimberly said with a smile as Julia smirked. "Oh man I can't wait to see Bulk's face when this happens! 1,005! Come on Jason!" Julia cheered on with a grin. "I am so nervous! Jason is going to break the record!" Kimberly stated as Ernie spoke. "And Angel Grove is going to have a new winner!" Ernie said with a smmile. "And putting those two bone heads in their place 1,007! Come on Jase!" Julia shouted putting her hands together over her mouth nervously. Meanwhile up in Space Rita smirked. "He's not so tough when he's on his own, and little Julia is right for the picking. I've got it! I'll send Goldar and a Monster down to destroy Jason and create a little.." Rita said laughing evilly. "''Accident for young little Julia and this will allow Zerak to spit in Lou Chiang's face. With Jason out of the way The Other Power Rangers will follow and with Julia gone I wont have to worry about her replacing him. This plan is Perfect! Its time to finish them off once and for all!" Rita said with an evil laugh taking off to talk with Finster and Zerak about today's plan. Back at the Juice Bar Jason was closing in on the record. "Come on Jason just 3 more 1,008! Come your almost there and we can put this in Bulk's face 1,009!" Julia shouted keeping her hands over her mouth in nervousness. Kimberly was blowing a bubble gum as Jason looked over to see Zack coming over on a skateboard before losing his balance, running right into the bubble as it popped in Kimberly and Zack's faces causing Jason to lose focus and drop the weight re starting the WHOLE count as everyone sighed in disappointment. Meanwhile back up in space Rita was laughing as Zerak grinned evil after hearing Rita's plan. "Hahaha! He can't do anything today this might be to easy!" Rita said as Zerak rubbed his chin before speaking. "So let me see if I got this straight Rita. Your suggesting sending a monster and Goldar down, get Jason and Julia on their own away from the others and simply crush them...'''HOW DELICIOUSLY EVIL! I LOVE IT!" Zerak said as Rita let out a laugh. "Goldar!" Rita called as the blue faced monkey came into the picture and smirked as Rita spoke. "Are you ready to cause a Bloody "Accident"? She asked as Goldar smirked evilly. "Yes, Oh Evil One. First we separate Jason and Julia from the others." Goldar said as Squat spoke up. "Than Rita grows you and monster real tall!" Squat said as Zerak smirked. "AND THAN SPLAT! Chiang and Scott blood stains on the earth oh this plan is too good Rita! I knew there was a reason I set you free." Zerak said out loud but to himself mutter. 'Plus this will befit my agenda as well' He said with a smirk as Rita smirked walking over. "Finster have you figured out a monster yet?" She asked as Finster nodded at his queen. "How about King Sphinx? He can use his wings to sweep the others away. Does that satisfy your evilness?" Finster asked. "Yes make it happen!" She said as Finster nodded. "Right away my queen!" Finster said scurrying off to make the monster as Zerak rubbed his chin. "hmm my monster making lessons have been paying off. He's getting better by the day. He may benefit my new order yet." Zerak muttered to himself with a smirk. Back at Angel Grove Zeran, Luke, Zack, Julia and Jason were sitting at a table with a drink while Kimberly was practicing her gymnastics. After a few moments Zack spoke. "So what you say Jase Am I forgiven?" Zack asked as Jason thought for a moment before speaking. "Apologize Accepted." Jason said as the two clapped hands. "Fruit Shakes on the Zack man" Zack said with a grin. "Hey another round please." Jason called out. Soon Kimberly came over and began taking her Gymnastic boots off as Zack spoke. "Kimberly um about the you know um the skateboard and the um Bubblegum I just wanna." Zack started as Kimberly smiled. "Apologize?" She asked as Zack nodded as Kimberly hit his knee. "Forget it its casual." Kimberly said with a smile. "But you know guys I'm kinda bumed about this bench press record thing. I don't wanna be known as a quitter." Jason said. "A quitter?!" Zack asked as Luke shook his head. "Jason you are NO quitter few more seconds and Bulk's record would've been gone." Luke stated. "Trust me when I say this Mr. Scott I've seen you work your no quitter." Zeran said with a smile as Jason couldn't help but smiled. Julia looked behind her and saw Bulk and Skull walking over to the group. "Here comes the brag patrol.." Julia groaned. "Hi Pin-head, I heard you choked today." Bulk said as Skull gave a choking sound from his as Bulk came from behind him and lifted him up. "The Bench Press Records still mine." Bulk said sqeaseing Jason as Skull laughed before Julia got up and went behind Bulk before WHAM! Bulk got a kick right to the balls as Bulk let go of Jason as Jason stomped his foot as he held them. "Damn...little...dyke..." Bulk stated as Julia growled. "What was that?!" Julia growled in anger as Skull gulped. "Lets get out of here Bulkie!" Skull said as Bulk nodded as they raced off with Julia right on their tail. "GET BACK HERE SO THIS "Dyke" CAN KICK YOU ALL THE WAY TO CHINA!!" Julia snapped. "OH CAN YOU GET THIS CRAZY DYKE OFF US?!" Skull shouted as Zeran growled. "OH I'LL HELP YOU ALRIGHT! BY GIVING YOU A PLATE FULL OF KNUCKLE SAMWITCHES!" Zeran shouted chasing after them as each of the other rangers were snickering to themselves. Soon the two chased Bulk and Skull out of the Juice Bar as Julia panted in anger. "NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME THAT A BLACK EYE WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!" Julia snapped. Zeran snapped, "AND SAY ANYTHING TO ME AGAIN INVOLVING THE WORD O-L-D AND I WILL LITERALLY TAKE YOU BOTH FOR A SPIN!" Julia stormed off as Zeran took a deep breath before re entering the bar. Time past before Ernie was coming over with their drinks before a "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" was heard from their watches as they cover it as Ernie blinked. "Um new watch just um put it on my tab!" Zack said taking off with Luke, Jason and Kimberly. Once they were by themselves. "We read you Zordon." Jason said as Zordon's voice boomed though the communicator. "Power Rangers, Zerak and Rita have launched another attack. You must hurry. Julia, is under attack by some puttie patrollers and a unknown monster. You need to hurry." Zordon said. "Its Morphin time guys." Jason said as Luke and the others nodded and lifting up their morphers. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TYRANNOSAURS! As they Arrived Julia just round house kicked some of the putties as The Rangers showed up dealing with some of the putties. "The Power Rangers? What are they doing here and how the hell did they get here so-'HEY GET OFF ME!'" Julia shouted twisting one of the putties arm around and kicked them away from her. "Lets take out these Punks!" Jason ordered. As the group began dealing with the putties. "DON'T JUST STAND THEIR YOU WORTHLESS BAFOONS GET THE OTHERS AWAY FROM JULIA AND JASON!" Rita Ordered. Back down on Earth Julia and The Rangers continued dealing with the putties as Kimberly spoke. "This is weird its almost like they are after something." "We are" King Sphinx said turning around before flapping his wings and blew Kimberly away back to the Juice bar un morphed. "Hey what the hell did you do to Kim?!" Luke asked as King Sphinx smirked. "Why don't you come and force me to tell ya!" King Sphinx said with a smirk. "With Pleasure!" Luke shouted charging forward before King Sphinx flapped his wings before Blowing Luke right back to the Juice bar un morphed. "Hey what you do to our friends?!" Zack asked as Baboo and Squat clapped. "We're not telling!" Baboo and Squat sung. "Oh Yeah?!" Zack stated before jumping up and punching the two in the face turning around only to be blown right back to the Juice bar as Zeran was watching from the Command Center. "Trying to take out the Rangers Leader...sneaky brother...very sneaky.." Zeran growled to himself. "AIYIYIYI! Jason and Julia in trouble Zerak and Rita have them Isolated Aiyiyiyiyiyi!" Alpha said freaking out. Jason pulled out his Power Sword before Suddenly King Sphinx knocked Jason to the side launching multiple blasts at Julia who dodged to the side in the nick of time. "AIYIYIYIYI! What is King Sphinx Thinking?! That could of been considered Murder if it had hit!" Alpha freaked out. "Than it is as I fear. She is who you thought she was Apprentice. The Decedent of the Chiang family from Ancient China.." Zordon said as Zeran sighed. "And that means my brother must still hold that grudge.." Zeran said groaning as Jason began slicing on The King Sphinx with his power sword. King Sphinx locked blades with Jason only to knock him away and slice before heading over to Julia and began swinging with his staff as she luckily blocked the two hits before knocking the Sphinx back as she panted. "What the hell does thing want with me!" She snarled as Jason got in front of her. "Not sure, Stay behind me Citizen.." Jason said as Zeran face palmed at the comment. "Citizen Really Jason? That's the best you could come up with?" He asked sighing shaking his head. Jason and King Sphinx began trading Blows with their weapons before Jason was knocked away as he got up before bringing up his communicator. "Zeran! Do you think you can send me a weapon for Julia I can only defend her for so long and its only a matter of time before Goldar shows up." Jason stated before a gold energy beamed in as Goldar showed up. "You called Red Ranger? Hahahaha!" Goldar laughed as Jason cursed. "Me and my big mouth..." He muttered. "I'm sending one right now! Its made out of Adamantime and energy from the morphing grid. I call it The Star Saber!" Zeran said before teleporting it into Jason's other hand as Jason turned towards Julia. "Citizen Catch!" Jason called as Jason caught the Saber in her hand and smirked. "Finally. I can stop being a damsel in distress! Geeze this has been a pain!" "Julia Chiang In the name Of Lord Zerak and Empress Rita I will kill you and bring your head with a pike on-" Goldar started before Julia charged in and sliced on his arm as he let out a cry of pain as Julia smirked. "You talk to much" She smirked. Julia and Goldar began trading blows sword and sword while Jason and King Sphinx were trading blows with Jason's power sword and King Sphinx little staff weapon. Goldar launched a blast towards Jason and pushed Julia to the side as Julia quickly recovered from it as Jason and Julia landed next to each other sword ready. "Alright lets finish these two off. MAGIC WAND MAKE MY MONSTERS GROW!" Rita shouted throwing down the magic wand before it landed on the ground and smoke spewed from it making Goldar and King Sphinx grow economy size as Julia looked up and blinked. "Um did those things just grow economy size?" She asked as Jason simply nodded before Julia fainted as Jason caught her and cursed. "Okay this is bad WHOA!" Jason shouted grabbing Julia and dodging from the big guys. "Man these guys are to much. Man I wish the other guys were here I can't protect Julia and myself like this for much longer." Jason stated to himself as King Sphinx slammed his staff down Jason put Julia over her back and dodged to the side. Up in space Rita was laughing along side Zerak as back at Billys place Luke, Zack and Kimberly came racing in where Billy and Trini were. "Jason and Julia are in big trouble." Zack said as Trini blinked. "Julia? whats going on?" Trini asked before Kimberly spoke. "Rita and Zerak have them I don't know what they want with Julia but this is bad." Kimberly explained as Trini brought up her comunicaitor. "Jason. Jason can you read me?" She asked but no response. "lets teleport to the command center right now." Kimberly suggested as the rangers nodded pressing a button on the communicator and teleported into the command center. As they made it in Zeran and the other rangers looked to see Jason holding a Fainted Julia over his back and avoiding King Sphinx and Goldar. "Zordon this seems hopeless." Trini said as Zordon nodded in agreement. "That it would be Trini, were it not for the power crystals." Zordon said as Zeran snapped his fingers. "Of course! I forgot all about those silly things!" Zeran said chuckling nervously. "Your minds slipping Apprentice." Zordon chuckled. "OH PUT A CORK IN IT SENSEI!" Zeran said blushing with embarrassment. "Of Course! Put your hands together to bring forth the power crystals!" Alpha said as the rangers did so before pulling them apart forming crystals of their color as Zordon spoke. "The crystals contain your morphin power use them to find each other in any peril which draw power from the very heart of the morphin grid. I'm sending them to Jason once in his postion you will be able to join him and stop King Sphinx and Goldar." Zordon said as they all put their crystals in the bag before it got teleported away. Back at the battle field Jason was struggling hold his sword. "Oh man this is not looking good. Really wish you would wake up Julia but this shock is understandable" Jason said before suddenly his sword lit up and launched a beam of lighting over towards some rocks. "What the?!" Jason asked as Zeran's voice was heard in the communicator. "Jason! It's Zeran! Hurry and Go get that bag it has the power Crystal you can summon the others!" Zeran shouted as Jason nodded. "Right thanks Mr. Smith!" Jason said as he began racing towards the rocks as Goldar launched Laser beams from his eyes towards him as Jason dodged them before looking though the rubble of rock and found the bag. Opening the Bag he found the six colored crystals as Jason smirked looking at King Sphinx and Goldar. "Hey Ugly! I want you to meet some of my friends!" Jason said keeping Julia on his back. "HIYA!" He shouted before throwing the five crystals as Luke, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly came racing out from the portal morphed and ready to go as they Raced over to Jason. "Alright Trini Put Julia in safety and lets get to work." Jason said as Trini taking Julia on her back and put her on the rubble of rocks away from the damage as she smiled. 'shes kinda cute when shes asleep..' She muttered as Kimberly smirked. "Hey Trini leave your future Girlfriend alone and lets get to work!" Kimberly laughed as Trini blushed under her helmet. "OH PUT A CORK IN IT HART!" She shouted as Kimberly smirked. "Hanging around Zeran to much?" She giggled as Trini groaned as she walked over to her team. "Now to show you what working with your friends can do! DINOZORD POWER!" Jason shouted as Luke followed suit. "ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted extending his hand out to the sky as The Dino Zords came racing from their respective areas as the rangers jumped in the air into their respective zords. "Log in Rangers!" Jason ordered pressing his two parts of the controls as it lit up activating the Tyranosaurs Dinozord. "Zack Here, Lets Rock and Roll" Zack said with a smirk activating the Mastodon Dinozord as he smirked under his helmet. "Billy Here all Systems Go!" Billy shouted activating his Triceratops Dinozord these guys were going to pay for separating them from their friend. "Trini here! Lets send this guy packing for attacking a Civilian!" Trini shouted as she seemed a little more angry than normal probably cause they attacked a girl she was still trying to figure out her feelings with. "Lets Jinx this Sphinx! No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Kimberly said activating her Dino Zord. Rita and Zerak had a habit of ruining their days. "Luke Here! These clowns are cruising for a bruising!" Luke shouted before Zordon's voice bellowed throughout their communicators. "Rangers now than all six of you have your power Crystals you can use them to combine the Megazord and The Ankylosaurs Warrior Mode into the Dino Megazord: Warrior Mode with the Ankylosaurs Zord acting as a shield." Zordon Bellowed before Zeran's voice chimed in. "Some of my Finest Work!" He said as the rangers chuckled. "What you Say Jason?" Luke asked as Jason nodded. "Lets see what Dino Megazord: Warrior mode can do! Lets go rangers power up!" Jason said taking his red crystal and placed it in position. "TWO! ONE POWER UP!" The other five shouted before placing the crystals in their place ready to take down King Sphinx and Goldar. "Time for a little Megazord Power!" Jason shouted as the six zords began racing towards Goldar and King Sphinx. Before entering Tank Mode as the six looked at each other and nodded. "DINO MEGZORD WARRIOR MODE NOW!" Jason shouted. "Megazord Sequence has been activated!" The computer said before Goldar launched a blast of fire from his sword blasting the tank mode and the Ankyolsaurs as they struggled to keep it together. "come on Rangers keep it together.." Zeran muttered as up in space Rita and Zerak were laughing thinking they had won. "Fire up the Canons! Luke give them a taste of the Ankylosaurs club!" Jason Ordered as Luke nodded as The Ankylosaurs zord raced forward before slamming its tail in King Sphinx's stomach while the canons fire at Goldar and King Sphinx as the Ankylosaurs jumped back right with Jason and the others as the smoke cleared they were still there. "Man you gotta be kidding me!" Luke snapped as King Sphinx launched a barrage of Lasers before Goldar struck the Tank with his sword, knocking them back. "Shifting to Warrior Mode, let's finish these dudes!" Jason ordered. As it lifted up in the air the Pterodactyl zord came in as the dino head dipped under before it formed the chest piece and head as Jason looked at Luke and nodded. "Alright Akylo-shield online!" Luke ordered as the Ankylosaurs jumped in the air turning to a shield like structure attaching itself to the left hand of the Megazord Luke joining the rangers inside the head of the Megazord. "Alright lets nail these punks!" Jason ordered as King Sphinx came charging at them along side Goldar. "Keep it steady and watch out for that Sphinx!" Jason ordered as The Sphinx went to attack with his staff as the rangers pushed the attack tot he side with the new Akylo-shield. Goldar went for an attack only for the Megazord to knock his sword away and back hand him twice as King Sphinx tried to attack only for the Megazord to punch him right in the gut sending him flying. Goldar got up and charged in and got three slice hits on the megazord before it back handed him in the stomach before nailing them both with a shock from the top of the Megazord. King Sphinx than came out of no where and jumped in trying to attack only for the rangers to strike with the Akylo-shield sending him flying right back. "That was close.." Trini muttered. "This dudes starting to get on my nerves." Zack stated. "Same here Zack-JASON LOOK OUT!" Luke shouted as Jason turned to see Goldar coming at them blocking the attack in the nick of time as Goldar kicked the megazord luckily they were able to block that again. Suddenly the King Sphinx began flapping his wings blowing the rangers back as Luke growled. "Man we are getting no where with these guys time to give them a dose of Mega Dino Power! Re tract the Akylo-shield!" Luke shouted as Jason nodded Luke jumping out of the Megazord into his before pulling out his Power Coin as the Ankylosaurs Zord turned back to normal. "Ankylosaurs convert to Warrior Mode!" Luke shouted placing the Coin in place before suddenly it stood up and began going into warrior mode as the two looked at each other and nodded. "Mega Power Sword/Ankylo Power Club!" Luke and Jason shouted before suddenly a club and a sword fell from the sky as the Ankylosaurs Warrior Mode and Dino Megazord both grabbed the weapons. "Uh oh!" Rita shouted from space as Zerak growled tightening his grip on his sleeve at this development. "You're though Sphinx! Power DOUBLE STRIKE!" Jason shouted as the two megazords powered up their weapon before strike a double huge strike on the Sphinx before the sphinx fell down and exploded. "OHHH! DUMMIE!" Rita shouted as Zerak growled. "Goldar Retreat King Sphinx has been defeated." Zerak ordered. "Grrr this isn't over power Rangers I'll BE BACK!" Goldar shouted disappearing from the battle. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BEAT THE SPHINX! I ASK FOR ONE SIMPLE JOB FROM A MONSTER AND YOU GOLDAR BUT DO YOU DO IT NO!" Rita shouted storming off. Back down on earth where they left Julia she was groaning slowly waking up. "Hey girl you okay?" Zack asked as Julia slowly sat up. "Easy Julia that was quite the fall you took you okay?" Zeran asked as Julia nodded groaning. "Yeah I just could really use a smoothie right now..." She groaned as Zeran chuckled a little bit he hated having to lie to the poor girl but it needed to be done...for now. "Come on lets get back to the youth center drink's on me and Someones about to re try the record." Trini said as Julia's eyes lit up as the group headed back to the youth center. Back at the Youth Center they had been their for a few hours and they were coming close to Jason breaking the record. "1,004" Trini said as she was cheering Jason on. "1,005 Come almost their Jason!" Julia cheered on. "1,006! come on Jason top it off man!" Zack shouted towards his friend he wanted this record broken so Bulk could shut up about having the record. "1,007! Your almost there Jason! Come on Push it!" Luke shouted with glee. He was ready to see his freind break this record. 1,008! Come on your going to do it Jason!" Kimberly shouted as she held her hands together in anticipation. "1,009!" Zeran counted for his apprentice what better way to top this day off than seeing one of his apprentices break a record held by Bulk for a long time. "1,010! one More Jason come on!" Billy stated biting his lip in anticipation as Jason took a deep breath before. "1,011!" Julia shouted as Jason put the weight down as The Rangers and Julia clapped hands helping Jason up. "couldn't of done it without you guys!" Jason said as Julia gave Jason a brotherly hug as the red ranger let out a laugh. "I agree with Julia's reaction this Records gonna stand a long time." Trini said as they heard "Excuse me, Pardon Me, Coming though." Ernie said as he came though with a cake as they smiled seeing it saying happy birthday mom. "Hey Mussle Brains!" Bulk called as the others turned around seeing Bulk and Skull. "I'll be getting my record back. I see you still hanging with that Dyke." Bulk said as Julia growled storming over as she grabbed Bulk by the hand as Ernie saw where this was going as Julia smiled innocently pulling him over. "Here Bulk have some.." She started before slamming his face into the cake. "CAKE!" she shouted as the Rangers let out a laugh as Bulk now had cake all over him as Julia dusted her hands off with a smirk. Up in space Zerak growled as he watched the rangers celebrate their win as he smirked. "Enjoy this little celebration Rangers because tomorrow...hehe...tomorrow my dark magic will be at full power again.." Zerak said laughing evilly. This war had only just begun. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega